


外号罐

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 不管大家因此遭了什么罪，都是詹姆的错。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 14





	外号罐

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.亲世代带詹莉，校园欢乐向，有稀奇古怪的CP揣测；  
> 2.灵感来自wheniseeyou翻译美漫同人《昵称罐/The Jar》，作者Sineala。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

不管大家因此遭了什么罪，都是詹姆的错。

詹姆·波特，富二代、魁地奇明星、阳光帅哥，是个外号大王。他实在太太太喜欢给别人起外号了，就好像每当他打算叫一个人，大脑就会自动给他的嘴提供一个对方名字以外的称呼。最普遍的是根据外貌或服饰特征，比如小红发、大围巾或者——真的有失礼数——辣妞儿；有的是因为对方的遭遇（很多时候还是他本人弄的），比如大脑袋、毛茸茸；其他的时候，他就只是看心情随口乱叫。詹姆愉快的时候会管任何人叫“甜心”或“蜜糖儿”，这造成了很多误会；一个四年级女生因此满怀希望，结果第二天男学生会主席便顺口叫了她“青春痘”，导致她整整两天都不愿出门。麦格教授严厉地批评了他，而女学生会主席莉莉·伊万斯，以她一贯的魄力和看詹姆不顺眼的态度，发起了此次活动。

活动名为——外号罐。

莉莉告诉大家这为了培养对彼此的尊重，但所有人都知道这就是冲着詹姆去的。她的本意是将参与者限定在格兰芬多内部，也许还有特定的名单，然而出于某些原因，这个活动迅速获得了四个院长的支持。于是，她正站在全校面前宣读规则呢。

“从今天午夜起，一周之内，所有人都不准使用外号称呼他人。”女学生会主席声音洪亮地说，“可以使用姓、名、职位或其他受到较为普遍认可的昵称。以我为例，你们可以叫我‘莉莉’‘伊万斯’‘级长’或‘学生会主席’，‘莉斯’或者‘莉齐’也勉强过关，但禁止称呼我为，比如说，‘绿眼小妖精’。”

底下的学生哄笑起来，詹姆小声嘀咕“就那一次”，莱姆斯拈起一根薯条，精准地砸在他的两眼之间。

等喧哗声低下去，莉莉继续道：

“辱骂性的称呼同样在外号范围内，所以请大家注意了，如果有谁正打算管我叫‘泥巴种’，为了自己的钱包和学院荣誉着想，请完整说出‘你这个泥巴种’或‘泥巴种没资格管我们’等句子，以免被认为使用外号。”

这一次，礼堂内鸦雀无声，不少斯莱特林学生都在自己座位上不舒服地扭动身体。莉莉身后的教工席上，斯拉格霍恩教授清了清嗓子。

“那样不友善的词语无论何时都是不受欢迎的。”他说。

“谢谢，斯拉格霍恩教授。”莉莉泰然道，向斯莱特林院长致意，“在邓不利多校长和几位院长的鼎力支持下，我们得以将检测外号的咒语覆盖整个城堡。一周内任何人对他人使用外号，记录都会显示在——”她指向学院杯沙漏旁的巨大公告牌，“——醒目位置，而那个人必须往罐子里投进两个纳特，24小时内未支付的，学院会被自动扣20分——注意，提前投币一律视为自愿捐款，与此后的违规行为无关。活动结束后，记录最少的学院将获得学院杯加分。本次活动获得的一切款项，均计入获胜学院的活动基金。”

“教授们呢？”西里斯举手道。

“各院院长作为学院成员参加，其他教授按照上学时的学院参加。”莉莉说，“邓不利多校长的失误也会显示在公告牌上，不计入任何学院的评分，但他同意为每次失误自罚一个加隆。”

又是一阵哄闹，不少学生们惊讶于校长的大方，格兰芬多们则对校长没有加入学院行列纷纷表示不满。

“在座的人钱包里的内容差别可大着呢，难道不应该有所区别？”一个傲慢的声音说。

“本次活动的重点不在于金钱，而在于自控能力，和学院的荣誉感。”莉莉说，“如果有人自认经济条件优越，选择做那个毫无节制、恣意给学院丢脸的人，也在规则允许的范围内。”

总之，外号罐就这么建立起来了。与其说是罐，不如说是个透明的大水缸，立在公告牌笔记本旁边。从午夜开始，牌子便以肉眼可见的速度刷刷地填上了黑色字迹。

第一天上午钱币就填满了罐子底，学生们很快发现，不仅是侮辱或调侃性质的外号，就连“老兄”“哥们”之类的随意称呼，以及教授们常用的“年轻人”等，都被划入了违规范畴。这导致大家在几小时内陷入了称谓恐慌，走廊上碰面时恨不得用哑语交流，当天晚上不同学院间大概就有了几十种双方都能意会的侮辱性手势。就连教师在课堂上叫人回答问题的时候，都变得更倾向于用走下讲台敲敲桌子代替点名了。

眼看城堡就要陷入沉默恐怖，英勇无畏的玛丽·麦克唐纳拯救了一切。她发动全校的麻瓜出身者，组建了一支特殊的队伍，他们两人一组轮流在城堡里巡逻，向每个曾流露过重视巫师血统倾向的人搭讪，尤其是在他们的另一半在场的时候，以引诱他人管自己叫“泥巴种”或“婊子”。效果立竿见影，部分人的欠款数额顿时名列前茅，但随之而来的是部分队伍成员受到袭击。鉴于此种情形，以波特为首的一群人遂也自发组建了一支队伍，为麻瓜出身者们保驾护航。安全问题虽然因此得到了解决，但在互相威慑的对骂过程中，他们的记录不免也大幅增加了。尤其是波特，他总会得意忘形，大叫“瞧着这个，白痴”或者“尝尝那个，蠢货”，浪费掉麻瓜种们辛苦争取来的优势，于是双方都会嘘他。

后来大家每当要出发的时候，都会给波特念无声无息咒，甚至在例行巡逻之前，女学生会主席也要给他念一个。波特的无声咒学得倒还不错，被迫静音大体没影响到他的业外工作，只是免不了他时常用哀怨的眼神盯着公共休息室里的每个人，指望有人能还他自由。而他的死党们，主要是西里斯和莱姆斯，责无旁贷地负担起了监督义务，在詹姆偷偷给自己解咒之后及时发现并恢复。

“我们该再设个脏话罐。”莉莉若有所思地说，“把粗鲁手势囊括在内，这样算上不慎说脏话后的咒骂，又是一大笔收入了。”

与此同时，玛丽在她左边不远处大骂“我操得嘞”，她刚管西里斯叫“混球”来的。

自从詹姆·波特保持沉默成为常态，格兰芬多范围内，西里斯和彼得的罚款数额迅速赶了上来，然而他们都没有给别人起外号的习惯，对过口风之后，同学们还发现他们的记录都发生在周围只有他们小团体的成员时。这不免引起大家的好奇。

“去问莱姆斯，他搞的鬼。”西里斯如是回答，“绝壁是故意引导我们的，王八蛋——操！”

他现在都懒得为某次失误跑到罐子那边了，通常都是积攒足够的数额，直接往外号罐丢银西可。自从与家人决裂，布莱克大少爷手头拮据了很多，那副视金钱如粪土的态度倒是没太大变化。

“我敢打赌，这是因为他和莱姆斯是一对。”马琳·麦金农煞有介事地说，“他私下里一定管对方叫‘甜心’和‘亲爱的’。”

“莱姆斯的记录可不像他那样多。”莉莉怀疑道。

“所以他们是不对等的关系！”马琳更兴奋了，“西里斯优雅冷淡的外表下实则隐藏着火一般的热情，而温柔热心的莱姆斯却是个薄情寡义的负心汉！哦天哪，西里斯那样的男孩陷入单方热恋，真令人心碎……”

“梅林真是太不公平了，能拥有西里斯的爱，还有什么不知足的？”玛丽双手捧心，陷入她脑海中惊天地泣鬼神的虐恋情节，然后她有了个新想法，“不过换个角度想，詹姆和西里斯的记录都是最多的，对不对？为什么不能是他俩是一对？他们差不多形影不离，就像一对双胞胎那样！”

“詹姆和西里斯，太可爱了！”马琳惊呼，下一秒，她的脸又被灵感点亮，“在一起的可不止他们两个呀，莱姆斯和彼得不也总跟他们一块么？只不过詹姆总和西里斯一块，莱姆斯总在教彼得写作业什么的，而且彼得的记录也这么多……话说莱姆斯只是没有他们多而已，但也不少，他应该是谨慎的类型……”

“你是说！”玛丽都快跳起来了，戏剧性地压低声音，“你是说，他们四个……”

“很经典，对不对？”马琳掰着手指，“带头大哥，酷炫二把手，智囊，迷弟，而且他们还住在一起！”

“噢噢噢噢……”玛丽发出窒息一样的声音。

“什么？”莉莉眨着眼睛，“什么？”

显露出自己的存在感是个错误，另外两人同时回头，目光炯炯，抓住莉莉的两边肩膀。

“我们没意识到，詹姆不仅是在追求你，他在邀请你加入他们。”马琳严肃地说。

“加入四个男生，你准备好了吗？”玛丽给了她一个“这是最危急的时刻”的眼神。

莉莉被这气氛所震慑，居然认真地想了一想。

然后她想：呃，我在干嘛？

“滚边儿去！”她一手书一手笔记本拍中玛丽和马琳面门，“作业都写完了？你们这些疯婆子！”

嗯，即便在这种气急败坏的状态下，伊万斯主席仍保持着相当的理智。作为本次活动的发起人和完美的女学生会主席，她的记录清清白白，没有人能迫使她往外号罐投入哪怕一个纳特。

周末是前往霍格莫得的日子，也是活动最后两天，鉴于霍格莫得人流复杂、出入口众多，咒语难以覆盖，学校临时决定由各院互相监督来维持规则。举报人需在被举报学院院长的见证下宣誓诚实，不实举报者通常不会被人看见的部位可能会长出存在感不容忽视的水泡。

当监督者和被监督者的身份同时降临到每名学生头上，大家甚至更紧张了，不少人宁可留在城堡里写作业，不愿费那个事儿。商家们也都发现，此次扎堆前来的学生，似乎都沉默了许多，尤其是不同学院的学生走进一家商店的时候。

理所当然，詹姆在离开城堡前又被施了静音咒，而且是莱姆斯和西里斯主动为之。他们发起攻击时，詹姆边躲边破口大骂，内容包括一些从生理结构上似乎无法实现的操作。莉莉都有点好奇他是从哪学来的了，男生似乎都能像海绵似地吸收脏话。

那有辱斯文的场面花了会儿告一段落，这次詹姆却像是真生了气，他没给自己解咒，但一进霍格莫得便拂袖而去，丢下三个朋友面面相觑。莉莉倒觉得可以理解，毕竟她都有四天时间几乎完全没听到波特的声音了——很不错的四天，她是说。

但她或许还是应该跟波特谈谈，莉莉琢磨着，毕竟事情变成这样很大程度上是她的责任。作为女学生会主席她不能跟搭档闹得太僵，作为格兰芬多级长，学院内部发生矛盾也不是什么好事。眼下活动快要结束，本就是半游戏性质的提议，弄得太认真反而不好了。

“那就去找他呗！”玛丽大翻白眼，“我敢说只要你亲一下，他就什么事都没有了。”

结果两小时后，她们在断壁残垣里找到了詹姆。显然在发现詹姆难得的单独行动后，有人策划了一起袭击。詹姆被收拾得很惨，不过就现场情况来看，对方也好不到哪去，只要是学生干的，打听一下谁当天受了伤，很快就会有结果。

至于詹姆为什么没解开静音咒呼救，在场人心里都有数。西里斯带着一脸内疚的表情把詹姆拉起来，莱姆斯解开咒语，彼得替詹姆拍打尘土，然后他们互相看了一眼，差不多立刻就和好了。唔，玛丽和马琳的猜测不无道理。

“蠢材！”莉莉怒气冲冲地说，“你可能会受重伤！这种时候你还——”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！”詹姆突然一蹦，立刻因为折断的脚踝受力，整个人都倒在了西里斯身上。

疼得嗷嗷叫也没能阻止他嚷嚷：“你没说完句子！两个纳特！”

空气都凝固了。

莉莉瞪着他，咬紧下唇，重重地呼吸了几次，转身跑了。

“给我记上五个西可。”莱姆斯说，西里斯快活地应了声“好嘞！”。

“詹姆，首先，静音咒的事情我们很抱歉。”

“小意思，”詹姆大大咧咧地说，“我知道——”

“傻逼！”莱姆斯一声怒吼，把他的话生生噎了回去，“蠢货，缺心眼，脑残，白痴……”他一口气把份额用掉了将近一半，詹姆目瞪口呆，“她唯一的失误是因为关心你，而你就惦记那两个纳特？我真不知道你在想什么，如果我是她，就该把你头朝下栽进最近的花圃……”

他把詹姆骂了个狗血淋头，西里斯提醒他“份额用完了”才歇口气，开始给詹姆固定伤处。马琳钦佩地鼓起了掌，玛丽和彼得十分同情地安慰了詹姆一下，而詹姆似乎只想就地蒸发。

“现在我该怎么办？”他蔫蔫地问。

“道歉，告诉她她的在乎让你很高兴，而且非常非常感激。”莱姆斯说，“千万、千万不要用比喻句，尤其不要用任何多余的称呼，那听起来假得要命，还有她不会为格兰芬多丢更多分数高兴的。”

“根据过往历史，最好你就不要说话。”西里斯补上一句。

“要不然买束花？”彼得弱弱地提议，“我记得这附近就有一家花店。”

有了行动方案，詹姆很快就恢复了精神。在几名损友和若干热心围观群众的帮助下，当晚莉莉被闺蜜硬拖下楼时，见到的就是外号罐和学院沙漏周围一片花团锦簇，詹姆艰难地举着一个巨大的牌子，上书金色大字：诚挚感谢伊万斯主席为校园秩序付出的辛勤努力！

确认莉莉已经充分看清那个牌子，詹姆在西里斯的帮助下，把它翻了个面。牌子另一面用比较深沉低调的金色写着：请原谅我。

好半天，莉莉才说出一句：“我的老天（Oh dear）。”

“喂！”西里斯像发现了宇宙奥秘一样大喊，“那可不是詹姆的名字！”

詹姆不屑地踢了他一脚，“别捣乱，大……西里斯。连告示牌都不会认可这——”

他的声音戛然而止。

因为女学生会主席两颊绯红，走下最后几层台阶，往罐子里投进两个纳特。

（全文完）


End file.
